


You Make Me Happy When Skies Are Gray

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-06
Updated: 2011-05-06
Packaged: 2017-10-19 01:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/195265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny ficlet. Danny can sing and Steve is entranced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Make Me Happy When Skies Are Gray

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drive-by comment ficlet [here](http://hawaiificfinder.livejournal.com/29319.html?view=133255#t133255) for zed_pm

Steve dropped his car keys on the kitchen table and switched the still warm pizza boxes to his right hand. He was about to call out Danny's name when he caught a melody floating in the air and he moved towards it. He stood on the turn in the stairs and heard Danny singing to Grace, "You make me happy, when skies are gray. Did you ever know, dear, how much I love you..."

Steve stayed where he was, almost under a spell, afraid to move lest he break it. Danny's voice was a surprisingly bright, woodsy tenor. He let it wash over him and he shivered with a kind of suppressed delight.

Danny caught him still on the stairs and gave him an odd and questioning look.

"Just got back. Doesn't Grace want to eat?" Steve went down the stairs into the kitchen. Danny followed.

"She fell asleep right after you left to go pick it up. She ate so much today, I think it's fine. She needs sleep." Danny rubbed his stomach, which meant he could eat. Steve was fluent in Danny.

Steve got down two plates and handed one to Danny saying, "I didn't know you could sing."

Danny shrugged. "Everyone can sing."

Phrases crowded behind Steve's teeth and weighed down his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut and did not say, _No they can't. Not like that. Sing more, please._


End file.
